Senorita
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: David didn't want to go to a concert, but then he meets her and everything changes. But now she doesn't want to become a vampire, not the usual way. How will he take it? David/OC (based loosely on a song/music video) One-Shot


**A/N: And hello there! I've come up with this little number after watching a music video about a hundred times now and you can probably guess which one it is based on the title. I have a small crush on Shawn Mendes now and I still have an obsession with David and most things Lost Boys, but mostly David. So, I brought up another Lost Boys one-shot for him and a slightly different OC than my Faith that I liked to pair him with originally. This is a one-shot with a lemon and a bit different than I tend to write, but mostly the same. I have warned you in advance, so please enjoy while you can. Thanks!**

**OOOOOOOO**

_**Some Months Ago …**_

David was standing at a concert on the boardwalk with his brothers, listening to a band that wasn't too bad. Normally he didn't come to these things, but tonight, Dwayne had managed to convince him to just try to see if the music was good. And David decided to humor the dark-haired Lost Boy. Just this once.

_I can't believe I'm even here, _David thought, plucking his cigarette from between his lips and crushing it out with the toe of his boot. _I don't do concerts._

The platinum blond heard a soft laugh and turned his blue gaze in that direction. His undead heart stopped for just a moment as his eyes landed on a girl, no more than nineteen, standing several yards away and he was captivated. Her hair was long and black, falling about her shoulders in loose waves. Her slim body was clothed in a red dress that clung to her torso but flowed around her hips and she had a smile on lips that David could imagine kissing for hours. David saw her dark eyes flicker in his direction and her smile brightened for just a moment before she looked back at her friends, brushing her hair back behind her ear, revealing sparkling silver earrings.

"Go to her, man," Dwayne urged, noticing David's stare.

David didn't like being told what to do by anyone. Not Max. Not Dwayne. Not anyone. But something about this girl, called her to him. He moved away from his brother and slid through the crowd towards her. One of her friends tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention and the girl looked up at him.

David didn't say anything to her. He just offered her his hand. A small smile touched her lips and she placed her hand lightly in his.

David pulled her to him in a dance that he knew and her body twirled like she knew it too. She smelled like vanilla and her body fit against his like she was made by God just for him. The Lost Boy pressed his face against her neck and she laughed lightly, turning her face slightly away from him as she swayed with him. David lifted his face away from her neck and smirked as he lifted a hand from her hip and touched her face, turning it back towards him. He wanted to look into her eyes for some reason.

The leader of the Lost Boys forgot about the music as he danced with the Latina, wanting nothing more than to forget about the excited voices of his brothers, who were busy questioning him in his head as well. His hands roamed over the girl's body as he moved with her, trailing over the warm, tan skin that was left exposed by her dress and lifting her skirt slightly when his fingertips grazed the fabric. She leaned into his touch and placed her hands on his shoulders, stretching up onto her toes to reach him as she was a bit shorter than his six foot height. David didn't mind though. He just wanted to touch her.

"I have to go," she told him after the song ended and the crowd roared for the band playing.

"Don't," David whispered and he hated that there was a slight begging tone to his voice. David never begged for anything in his life.

The girl slid back down onto her feet and slowly pulled her hands down his chest, earning a shiver from the platinum blond. "I have to," she told him. "I have to go to work tomorrow."

She stepped back out of his arms and David had to let her step back away from him.

"Do you have a name, Senorita?" he asked her.

"Si," she said softly. "I'm Shawna. Y tu?"

"David."

Shawna smiled up at him and glanced back over at her friends as they called out her name. "I really have to go now," she told him once her dark gaze returned to him. "It was nice dancing with you, David. I hope that I get to see you again."

_Oh, you will_, David thought, smirking.

He caught hold of her hand before she could fully escape him and lifted it, brushing his lips to her knuckles. "Goodnight, Senorita."

Shawna's eyes sparkled and she blushed underneath her tan before she parted from him. Her friends surrounded her and glanced back at him, smiling as they quickly started talking to her in Spanish. David watched her until she had disappeared into the crowd.

"Who was she, Davie?" Paul asked, popping up next to him. "Because she was hot!"

David let out a small growl as he rounded on his brother. "Touch her and I swear to God, Paul, I will kill you!"

"Easy, David," Dwayne said, putting a hand on David's shoulder. "Paul's not going to touch her. None of us are. We know how you feel about her."

David let his breath out through his nose and tried to relax under Dwayne's touch, but with Paul's wide smile, it was hard. That blond could be so irritating sometimes.

"Yeah, even if you just met her," Marko said, hiding his smile behind his thumbnail. "We didn't know you could dance like that, Davie."

David gave his curly-haired brother a look and pulled a fresh cigarette from behind his ear. "You don't know a lot of things about me, Marko. And let's keep it that way."

Marko pouted, but didn't say anything else.

"Are you planning on seeing more of her?" Dwayne asked, though he probably knew better. "And bringing her into the family?"

"What do you fucking think?" David shot back, eyes flashing.

"Max might not like that, David."

"Max can go eat shit for all I care. I want to see Shawna again. And I'm going to see her all that I want." David started walking through the crowd. "I just need to find out where she works."

OOOOOOOOO

_**Present Day…**_

David sat on his motorcycle outside of a diner for a moment, taking one final drag on his cigarette. It had been a while since he had met Shawna and he had admittedly fallen in love with the Latina like he had never done with any woman before. All of the Boys loved her in their own way, including Dwayne and Laddie, who never really trusted anyone after what happened when Star tried to take him off of Hudson's Bluff with her in her suicide. And Shawna loved the Boys back, giving them treats and dancing with them, but not like she danced with David, because he would have killed any of them if they tried to touch her like he did. He just didn't like how she encouraged Laddie's sugar addiction by sneaking the boy sweets when she could afford to. The boy already had sticky fingers, why add to the problem?

_But I love her and that's the solution,_ David thought, flicking his cigarette butt aside and dismounting.

David walked into the diner and glanced around at the small place. It wasn't that great of a restaurant and he didn't understand why Shawna had worked there since she was fifteen. But she needed the money and wouldn't accept his when he offered. Like him, she had some pride in her.

His ice blue eyes landed on Shawna as she danced from behind the counter, helping a customer with his order. She was dressed in her pale blue uniform which was basically just a short, form fitting dress that reached her midthigh and a white apron tucked around her waist. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and white sneakers cloaked her feet. David both blessed and cursed her boss for the uniform choice because it gave him a good look at her legs, but it also gave a lot of other bastards the option of looking at his girlfriend too.

"Senorita," David called out softly.

Shawna's dark eyes lifted at the sound of his voice and her lips twitched up into a smile. She held up one finger before turning back to her current customer. David sighed and sat down at his usual booth, one that he knew that she manned and stretched his arm out over the back, waiting for her to come to him.

The Latina came over a couple minutes later. "Hello mi amor," she greeted, smiling down at him as she pulled out her small pad of paper.

David tilted his face up to her and snaked a hand around the back of her leg, grazing his fingers against her thigh. "Shawna…"

Shawna smacked her pad against his shoulder. "David, not here!" she hissed quietly. "My boss is here tonight."

"Then tell him to go fuck off," David said with a smirk. "I'm _hungry_."

"You're something," Shawna said, but she didn't stop his hand from touching her. "Will you want your usual meal? A cherry Coke and fully loaded nachos?"

"Ah, Senorita," David purred, looking up at her. "You know me so well. Are there no surprises left in our life?"

His hand snaked up under her dress and flirted with the bottom of her ass. Shawna smacked her pad against his shoulder again and pulled herself away from him. She leaned slightly over the table and looked him in the eye.

"Behave David," she ordered quietly.

"Make me," David shot back with a challenging smirk.

"I'll make you do something later," Shawna promised before turning her back on him and walking away with a slight sway in her curvy hips. "You mark my words, mi amor."

David leaned slightly out of his booth and watched her disappear into the kitchen, eyeing her ass. "Oh, I look forward to it, Senorita."

OOOOOOOOO

David was sitting on the bench outside of the diner a couple hours after finishing his meal, waiting for Shawna. He could hear the other Boys laughing in his head and knew that they were having a good time on the boardwalk. Up until he had met Shawna, he had spent most of his time on the boardwalk too. That was where he had been in his element, stalking down Surf Nazis and messing with the security guards. Hell, he had preyed on enough of the hookers there that he felt a little guilty whenever he touched Shawna's innocent body, but she had told him that she understood that he needed some way to get his bloodthirst calmed before coming to her. That they all did, in order to keep her safe around them.

The little bell over the door to the diner dinged and David glanced up as the scent of vanilla lifted into the air. Shawna stepped out into the night and she didn't glance his way at first. When she did, she smiled at him and crossed her arms over her chest before continuing on her way. David smirked and rose to his feet, walking after her until he could move in front of her, stopping her from going anywhere. Shawna glanced up at him as he placed his hands lightly on her elbows.

"Going somewhere, Senorita?" David asked her quietly, rubbing his fingers against her skin. He loved the warmth of her skin and the softness of it under his fingertips.

"Into the night," Shawna told him, the light accent of her native roots gracing her words.

"I don't think so." David shook his head. "You said that you had something for me. And I'm not letting you go back on your words, Shawna."

Shawna's smile turned brighter and she shifted her body slightly against his. "Kiss me then," she ordered in Spanish and David understood her perfectly.

David bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss at first and then kissed her harder when the taste of her cherry lip gloss touched his tongue. He knew that she knew how to get him crazy and used it against him when she could. And he loved that. His fingers threaded through her hair, tugging at her ponytail until her hair fell about her shoulders in loose waves.

"Don't throw my hairband," Shawna ordered quietly when he parted from her to let her breathe, resting his forehead against hers. "Please David, I can't afford to lose another one."

David sighed and thought about ignoring her order, hating it when she had her hair up in that ponytail. But he loved her more, so he slid the offending hairband into her breast pocket before sliding his hands down her body once more until they rested on her hips.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" Shawna asked, looking up at him with her dark eyes.

"Forever," David told her.

"David, be serious."

"I am." David smirked at her slightly annoyed look. "A couple hours, Shawna. I didn't want to be without you tonight."

Shawna finally uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on his chest, her fingernails grazing his skin through the fabric of his shirt. "David, you are never without me. I am always with you because you never seem to let me go."

"And I'm not about to start," David said, dipping his head to kiss her again.

Shawna's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her long and slow, but she parted from him when the bell dinged over the door to the diner again. A couple of her friends slid out of the place and smiled when they saw her standing in David's arms. David smirked back at them.

"Goodnight Shawna," they called out, waving. "Goodnight David."

"Goodnight," Shawna called back, lifting a hand from David's chest to wave back while David just waved. "They really like you," she told him once she looked back at him.

"What's not to like?" David asked her smugly. "I'm sexy as hell under all of this leather. And you know it."

Shawna shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You're so full of yourself, David."

"And you like being full of me."

The Latina squirmed in his arms as he squeezed her hips, drawing her closer to his body. "David, you are so – so impossible!"

David nipped at her bottom lip and smirked at her. "And yet, you love me, Senorita. Don't forget that." He nuzzled his face against her neck for a moment, breathing in her scent. "And I don't understand how you could ever do that, Shawna. I'm not the kind of bastard that a woman like you should fall in love with."

Shawna sighed and slid a hand around the back of his neck, toying with the hair that fell there. "Because I'm not a typical woman, David. Something about you just speaks to me and my heart. I can't explain it and I come running to you no matter how mad you make me or how you drive me crazy." She looked into his eyes as he lifted his face away from her neck. "I just know that I love you and that's all that matters, right?"

David nodded and lifted his hand from her hip to grip her hand. "I want you to come back to the cave with me tonight, Shawna. There's something that I need to talk to you about."

Shawna glanced over at his motorcycle. "I'm not wearing the right outfit to go riding with you tonight, David," she said softly.

David's eyes lowered on her body and once more took in her uniform. He smirked at her and squeezed her fingers. "I don't see a problem with your outfit, Shawna."

She rolled her eyes at that. "Of course, you wouldn't. But I do. My dress is going to ride up and I don't want to give anyone a show."

"You're going to have your legs around me," David reminded her and he felt himself tighten as he said those words. "No one is going to see anything. And if they do, they're dead. Your body is only mine to see, Senorita." He lowered his voice. "Don't you trust me?"

Shawna nodded. "Si."

David smirked and turned, pulling her towards the motorcycle parked in front of the diner. He let go of her hand so that he could swing himself onto the bike and then he turned his gaze back onto her. She had her bottom lip tucked between her teeth and he thought she looked cute when she did that. David offered her his hand and she placed hers in it. Shawna gracefully climbed onto the motorcycle behind him, her thighs sliding around his hips and he knew that her uniform's dress had indeed ridden up a little. David allowed himself a moment to run his hand over her warm thigh and she sighed softly, sliding her hands over his shoulders.

"Take me to the cave, mi amor," she whispered into his ear, her breath tickling his flesh.

David kicked up the kickstand as he brought his motorcycle to life and tore off into the night. Shawna gripped him tighter and rested her cheek against his shoulder blade. The leader of the Lost Boys smiled at the contact and thought about what he was going to ask her to do that night. Because he needed to keep her with him forever and he hoped that she was going to agree to it.

OOOOOOOOO

David stared at Shawna from across the chamber that she occasionally slept in when she stayed in the cave with him and the Boys, her leaning back against the bed that they had shared many times before. Her eyes were lowered to the floor like she couldn't bear to look at him when he was angry because he was angry. And at her, for the first time in a very long time. His jackets were long since shed, revealing his powerful arms and black muscle shirt and in his hands was the bottle of blood-wine that he had offered her, but she had refused him.

"I thought you wanted to spend the rest of time with me," David said, unable to keep the anger out of his voice, even for his girlfriend.

"I do," Shawna told him quietly, still looking at her bare feet.

"Then why won't you drink this?" David asked, shifting the bottle in his hands. "I thought that you wanted to be one of us. That you loved the Boys."

Shawna looked up at him as he said those words. "David, I do love the Boys. And I do want to be one of you."

"Then drink this," David ordered, holding out the bottle.

"No."

David let out a small growl and lowered the bottle. "Fuck, Shawna! After all that we have done for you, after everything that you know about us, you still refuse to give yourself to us? How could you do that? I thought you loved me!"

Shawna pushed herself away from the bed and moved across the chamber to him. "David…"

"Don't touch me," David spat, turning away from her.

Shawna sighed and pushed back some of her hair. "David, I do love you. So much that it hurts sometimes."

"But you won't drink this and become my mate," David muttered, shaking the bottle and sloshing around the liquid inside. "I've told you a million times that I wanted you to be by my side forever, Shawna, and you said that you felt the same way. The Boys want you to be their Sister." He glared at her with one eye. "I guess you lied to me."

The Latina shook her head and touched his face with a light hand, turning his face so that he was looking at her again. "David, I didn't lie to you," she said to him softly. "I do love you and the Boys. And I do want to be with you forever. I want to become your full mate, mi amor. But I don't want to drink from the bottle."

"Then how the hell do you expect to become a vampire?" David demanded, looking into her eyes as if they held the answers. "Because it's the only way that I can think of that you can become one of us, Shawna."

Shawna shook her head again. "There's another way, David."

David realized what she was talking about and shook his head, pushing her hand away from his face. "No. I'm not changing you myself."

Shawna watched him walk away from her. "David."

"I've never done it before," David told her, keeping his back to her. "It's too dangerous for me to even think about changing you on my own." He thrust the bottle out to his side so that she could see it. "I can only offer you this, Shawna, and have you change this way."

"I'm not drinking Max's blood," Shawna said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why not?" David demanded, turning around to face her.

"Because of what you told me about him," the Latina said with a frown. "I don't want a connection with him, David. I don't want him to know my every thought when I'm with you. He doesn't need to know what I'm thinking. He doesn't need to know how I feel about you or the others."

"But what about the Boys?" David asked, suddenly standing in front of her, but she didn't flinch. "They want a connection with you." He poked her forehead. "They want to be able to communicate with you, Shawna, so that they can get to you quickly if you're in trouble and we're not standing by your side."

Shawna pushed his hand away from her face. "I will still have a connection with the Boys, but it will be through you. That's all I want, David. I just want you."

David felt helpless for the first time in his life and he let his hands hang uselessly at his side, one still gripping the bottle of blood-wine. "I can't do it. Don't you understand that? I can't change you on my own."

Shawna pressed closer to him and slid her hand around the back of his neck. "David, will you at least try?" she asked, looking up into his eyes. "Please, just try to change me on your own. If something starts to go wrong, call Max. He can get here fast because you know that he can and then he can take over the process. And I'll be fine that you tried. But I just want you to give us a chance, David. Please?"

David searched her eyes and seriously considered denying her request. He knew that it was dangerous for someone like him to even attempt to change a human into a vampire. That's why he had never become a Master in the first place. Max had always changed the new members of the family through the blood-wine and David had been fine with that. But Shawna seemed so adamant about becoming only his and he found himself thinking about what it would be like to have her thoughts mingling with his own without the Boys or Max interfering with hers. And he wondered what kind of bond that would create between them. Would it increase anything between them when they were together? Would he want her even more than he wanted her now? Would she?

"David?" Shawna prompted, her eyes still locked on his.

David nodded after a moment. "I'll try, Shawna."

The Latina smiled at him. "Thank you, mi amor."

"But you have to do something for me first," David told her, setting the bottle aside.

"Anything."

David lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. Shawna looked slightly amused as he parted from her.

"Was that it?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "That's not very rewarding for you, David."

David shook his head and turned her around, backing her towards the bed. "I'm not done with you, Senorita. I want more from you tonight before I attempt to change you."

Shawna shivered as his hands slid down her body and then back up. "David…"

David ignored her and pulled his hands off of her so that he could pull his shirt off of himself. He tossed it aside and looked back at her, finding her staring at his powerful chest with a soft smile on her lips. The leader of the Lost Boys didn't miss the sudden hunger in her eyes and knew that she was going to give him what he wanted that night just as he was going to attempt to give her what she wanted.

David grabbed onto her uniform and pulled on it until it started riding up her body. Shawna lifted her arms and let him drag the dress over her head and he tossed it aside, leaving her in her pretty bra and underwear. David let out a small growl and pulled her towards him, grinding his denim covered hips against hers. She let out a small moan and slid her hands along his chest, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"David," she whispered against his lips as he kissed her long and slow.

The Lost Boy hummed in response as he kissed a trail from her jaw down the column of her throat to her chest, lifting her up slightly so that he could have easier access. Shawna gasped lightly as he nipped at her flesh through the fabric of her bra, earning a soft chuckle from David. He lowered her back onto her feet and then turned her around, pushing her hair over her shoulder. David slid his hands down her back until they stopped at the band of her bra and he popped open the clasp, loosening the contraption that hid her flesh from him. With practiced fingers, David carefully nudged the straps down off of her shoulders and pressed his lips to her right shoulder, kissing his way up her neck to her earlobe.

"Turn around," he whispered to her.

Shawna dropped the bra and kicked it aside before obeying him. David looked down at her and lowered his hands to her breasts, caressing them in his large hands. Shawna moaned softly as David took his mouth to one of them, sucking and nipping at the tender flesh. She arched herself against him and he felt her shudder against his ministrations several moments later.

"Mi amor!" she gasped as he parted from her.

David smirked wickedly and gripped her by the hips, lifting her up. Shawna immediately wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing her shielded core against his still clothed arousal. David let out a small groan and moved her over to the bed, lowering her onto it before climbing on top of her. He braced a hand next to her head and looked down into her eyes, her chest rising and falling so closely against his.

"Kiss me," she ordered again in Spanish.

David dipped his head and kissed her fiercely, tasting the remnants of her cherry lip gloss on her lips. He rolled his hips against hers and she pressed herself against him. David felt her hand slide between their bodies and fiddle with the button to his jeans, popping it free. Her fingers slid inside the denim and touched him, causing his hips to buck against her.

"Shawna," he moaned against her lips.

The Latina smiled up against his lips and lifted her hips just slightly as her fingers continued to touch him under the fabric of his jeans. "David…"

David felt a small growl build up in his chest and reached down with one hand, forgoing gentle caresses. He yanked off her panties and tossed them over his shoulder. If she was going to tease him, she was going to get her just desserts.

"David!" Shawna exclaimed, lifting her head slightly from the bed as David snuck a finger inside of her.

David smirked down at her as he began to pump his finger inside of her, massaging her with his thumb. "What, Senorita?"

She shook her head and lowered it back onto the bed, her eyes rolling back as he added another finger. Her breath came out in pants as he moved his fingers quickly inside of her and he loved the sound of his name falling off of her tongue in her light accent. David felt her fall off the edge several minutes later and drew his wet fingers from her core, wiping them against her inner thigh.

"Was that good for you?" he asked her, watching her chest rise and fall as she fought to catch her breath. He could have danced to the beat of her heart at that moment.

"Is that all you plan on doing with me?" Shawna asked, looking him in the eye once more.

"Not a chance," David said, lifting himself slightly over her and parting her thighs for him. "I'm far from being done with you, Shawna."

Shawna watched him as he rid himself of his jeans and boxers. David positioned himself at her entrance and he slowly thrust himself into her. She cried out as their hips touched and David stilled, looking down at her face. Shawna reached up and put her hands on him, nails biting into his flesh.

"Move," she ordered softly. "Now."

David started a slow rhythm of thrusts that he knew that she wouldn't be happy with for long. Neither would he for that matter, but he wanted to take things slow for a while. To let her get used to him and his size. Shawna lifted her hips to meet his and soon they were moving as one and she ordered him to take her faster, harder in Spanish. The Lost Boy, who never liked to be given orders, obeyed without thinking.

Shawna moaned his name like a prayer and a string of curses that got David smirking as he took her over the edge again and again and again. He lifted her onto his lap and drove up into her, her hands pressed onto his shoulders as he buried his face against her chest. The Latina tilted her head back and moaned his name loudly as she rode him, feeling his lips on her breasts, his tongue tasting her flesh.

David could feel her tightening around him and knew that she was close, but so was he. He could feel the pressure building up in himself and he lifted his face away from her breasts and looked up at her.

"Shawna, look at me," he ordered through his moans.

The Latina lowered her gaze onto his and she smiled, her eyes glazed with love and passion. She lifted a hand from his shoulder and caressed his cheek. David gripped her hips tightly in his hands as she lowered her lips to kiss him before she parted from him again.

"David!" she cried out as she went over the edge of sanity and dragged him with her.

"Fuck," David groaned against her throat as his body jerked against hers, releasing himself inside of her slim body.

Their bodies rocked against each other's for a couple more minutes as they rode out the last vibrations of their climax and David lifted her off of him. She settled onto her knees and looked up at him as he held her in his arms, looking at her as she panted for him. Sweat clung to her body, but she still managed to smell like vanilla even mixed with his scent.

"Is it time now?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

David nodded and ran his hands down her arms. "But get dressed first. I don't want the Boys to see you naked when they get back. Because you will pass out after you drink my blood and…I will kill any of those fuckers if they see you without your clothes on."

Shawna slid off of the bed and walked around the chamber in search of her clothes. David climbed off after her and slid back into his underwear and jeans, not bothering to button the jeans up or put his shirt back on. Shawna turned her back on him and he walked over to her and helped her clasp the bra back. His lips pressed to her shoulder before she forced him back with her hip. David chuckled and stepped back, watching her pull the dress over her head. She tugged it down over her hips and straightened the hem before turning to face him again.

David reached around and pulled her hair out from under the collar of her uniform and fanned it around her shoulders. "That's better," he said softly, running his hands down her arms.

"Thanks," the Latina said, ducking her head.

David gently guided her back over to the bed and she settled on the foot of it, resting her hands on her lap. David shifted partially into his vampire form, not wanting to scare his girlfriend by completely turning in front of her. Shawna watched him lift his arm to his mouth and he bit down on his forearm, drawing his own blood. She instinctively cupped her hands underneath his arm, to catch any blood that would fall.

"Drink," David ordered gently, offering her his bleeding arm.

Shawna looked at him and he saw her sudden nervousness. For a moment, he was afraid that she would deny him again. That she would tell him that she didn't want to become a vampire after all and would walk out of his life for good. Out of all of their lives.

_Please Shawna, don't do this to me_, David thought, watching her eyes.

Shawna lifted her hands and touched the underside of his arm. She lowered her lips to his arm and touched her tongue to the blood, tasting it. David let out a small sound as her mouth closed in over his flesh, sucking at the fresh wounds. It was a strange sensation and he felt it course through his body, echoing in his loins. He reached out with his other hand and threaded it through her dark hair, massaging her scalp as she lapped at his blood, feeding on him as no one else had done before.

_Let this work_, David begged of the heavens, even though he was never the praying type. _Please let this work because if it doesn't work, I'm not going to stick around on this fucking planet without Shawna on it. I won't do it._

"That's enough," David told her when he began to feel a little light-headed and he tugged lightly at her hair.

Shawna lifted her mouth from his arm and he saw his blood staining her lips. David lifted his arm out of her grasp and brought it to his lips, sealing the wound with his tongue. Shawna's dark eyes followed his movements as he lowered his arm slowly. The leader of the Lost Boys drew her towards him and kissed her softly, tasting his own blood on her lips, licking it from them. Shawna moaned gently and kissed him back.

"The Boys are coming back," David announced when they parted, hearing his brothers' motorcycles approaching the cave.

Shawna nodded to show that she understood. "David, I'm feeling…tired."

David caressed her face with a gentle hand. "I know you are, Senorita. That's part of the process. You just need to go to sleep and tomorrow, we'll take you hunting for the first time before you can become one of us forever." He looked her in the eye. "And then you'll be my mate and the Sister that the Boys have always wanted."

Shawna leaned forward and kissed him again. "I love you, mi amor."

David smirked at her and lifted her into his arms before rising to his feet. He carried her around the bed and shifted her slightly, so that he could draw back the blankets. The leader of the Lost Boys carefully deposited his girlfriend onto the bed and drew the blankets back over her body. He ran a hand over her cheek, caressing it with a gentleness that he only showed her.

"Sleep well, Senorita," he told her softly, watching the change start to pull her into unconsciousness.

Shawna's eyes closed and she breathed softly as she fell into a deep sleep. David stood over her for a moment, listening to her even breathing and her heartbeat. He didn't look up as his brothers crept into the room and paused at the foot of the bed, staring at her slumbering form.

"Did she do it, Davie?" Marko asked, hiding his Cherub's smile behind his thumbnail. "Did she drink from the bottle?"

"She didn't," David told him, still staring at Shawna's face.

"But she promised that she was going to be one of us!" Paul whined, shaking out his blond mane. "She said that she loved us enough to become our Sister, Davie!"

"She is going to be one of us, Paul," David said. "She just didn't drink from the bottle."

"David," Dwayne said softly. "You didn't really try changing her yourself, did you?"

David glanced over at his brother, but said nothing.

"David!"

"She asked me to do it, Dwayne. She didn't want a connection with Max and I – I couldn't say no to her."

Dwayne crossed his arms over his naked chest and looked down at Shawna. "Max isn't going to be happy that you went out of line and changed someone yourself, David. You're not a Master."

"I don't give a shit. I want Shawna. And I know that you all want her in your life too, so don't give me that fucking look, Dwayne!" David snapped, glaring at his dark-haired brother. "I know what I did and what could happen because of it, but I don't really give a fuck! All that matters to me is her and the family that I have with you!"

Dwayne glanced at him and a small smile turned up the corner of his lips. "So, you really do love her, David?"

"Yes, I do," David said, losing his anger in an instant.

"Good because we love her too!" Paul exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "And we're going to just love having a girl around the cave! She's going to have to teach us how to dance like a proper Latina does, Davie! Right, Marko?"

Marko nodded. "Yeah and we're going to show her how to be a proper vampire, Davie. And get her out of that diner for you. Because no Sister of ours is going to work in a dump like that. Too many pervs are there and we don't need them to check her out in that." He gestured vaguely at Shawna's uniform that was partially hidden by her blanket. "That's not what brothers do."

David felt something stir in his undead heart for his brothers. "She's one of us and I expect you to treat her well and to keep your fucking hands off of her. She's my mate and not your plaything. Understand?" He looked to Paul in particular as he said this.

Paul held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not going to touch her like that, Davie. I know how to keep my hands to myself."

The Boys gave him a look and he let out a small laugh.

"I swear to be a good boy," he promised, lowering one of his hands. "I won't feel up my Sister. I'll just dance with her and teach her how to be a good little vampire." He put his tongue in his cheek. "Maybe she can help me find a sexy little Latina too."

David shook his head and pointed towards the entrance to the chamber. "Get out of here, all of you," he ordered. "It's getting late and we all need to be ready to take Shawna out tomorrow night for the last steps in her change."

"Do you think she'll be ready?" Dwayne asked, glancing down at Shawna's slumbering form.

"She'd better be," David told his brother. "It's too late to back out now. Now get the fuck out. I'll be with you in a little bit."

Paul and Marko darted out, laughing loudly. Dwayne followed shortly afterwards, taking his time after shooting Shawna one more look. David looked after his brothers and lowered his hand slowly.

_Please let this change work_, David thought, looking back at his Latina girlfriend's face as she slept.

David bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you, Senorita," he whispered to her. "I will see you when the sun goes down…and then, our future begins."

David turned and walked towards the entrance to the chamber, only pausing for a moment when he thought he felt the stirring of a new presence in his mind. A soft smirk touched his lips and he walked out, already envisioning a new day, a new life with the woman who had come unexpectedly into his life at a concert that he never wanted to go to in the first place.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: I have a serious problem and it's called music and David. Okay, that's two problems, but still. And I might have to add another two: writing bug and not writing my Paul/OC story for my friend. I really have issues here and I can't solve them. But I do hope that you enjoyed this little number enough to review. **_**Or **_**that you hated me enough to leave a flame about it because I'll accept those too. Any comments, good or bad, are accepted by this author because they help me grow as an author. So, please leave something for me to read and maybe respond to if you'd be so kind to do so. I love you all and am thankful for the support that you are giving me, even if it is the silent kind. Although I do prefer the talking kind. But still…Thank you all and much love for all things Lost Boys! (And Shawn Mendes, apparently.) -Scarlet**


End file.
